leviusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18
Chapter 18 is the 18th chapter of the Levius manga series. Characters *Hugo Stratus *Levius Cromwell *A.J. Langdon *Bill Weinberg *Dr. Clown *Christopher Elphinstone Summary Hugo appeared in front of Levius, telling him his face was ruined and enjoying the arena. He then told him he wasn't there to say goodbye and they have unfinished business. He then told him he was listening and he must stop with the fair fighting, wondering when they become bros. Hugo then told him he was immortal, and that there are dozens of doctors who are trying to save him right now and that he doesn't need to worry about him. Hugo then told him that if he dies there, he will go and kill his mother, so they can be together as he was strong and awesome. Levius then told him to not touch his mother, as he stood up he then said that they will settle it into the Grade I ring. As Levius stood up, the crowds started cheering and as A.J. heart and brain stopped functioning, Levius was announced the winner. But Levius didn't care and quickly wanted medical assistance for A.J. Bill rushed in to help, but in that moment, Dr. Clown shot Levius in the leg. Dr. Clown then talked about how much A.J. suffered and all that to keep her brother from this, but if she is gone, he will need a replacement and that would be her brother. And when she wakes up, he asked Levius to tell her that her brother will become history's most destructive weapon. Levius wanted to finish his thing with Dr. Clown, but Dr. Clown then warned Levius that if he try to hurt him, the Amethyst army will kill everyone on the stadium. He revealed he had 2000 weapon soldiers that were ready to celebrate with him and questioned if Levius still wanted to fight him. But then Christopher showed up, saying that Levius will want to fight him, as his army won't show up. Dr. Clown's henchman then came telling him that their entire army was destroyed by Grade I, Rank 6 Christopher. And in just 11 seconds he destroyed then at 8 different locations of 2000 km apart. Christopher then showed on the stadium and attacked Dr. Clown. He told him that his fragile machines quickly lost the will to fight. Amethyst henchmen shot at Christopher, but the bullets didn't reach. Christopher continued talking to Dr. Clown telling him he should have known a Grade I fighter would come and that he didn't take Grad Thirteen that seriously as his forces didn't amount to much. He then used his ability on Dr. Clown, but then Levius came punching him. Dr. Clown then told Levius that A.J.'s brother Balthus will come to destroy him and then blew himself trying to destroy the stadium, but Christopher managed to handle the explosion. Christopher then told Levius to hurry as he may die, but Levius smelled blood and asked if that was Amethyst soldiers' blood. Levius thanked him for saving the stadium and preventing the explosion, but told him he was like Amethyst for killing fleeting soldiers. Christopher told him that they prove who is right by winning the fight and that he needs to fight him at his level, calling him Grade I, Rank 13. Navigation Category:Chapters